


A Bottle Of Vodka...

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, British Slang, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: What is a drink between pals? Unless you're utterly infatuated with your best friend, of course.





	A Bottle Of Vodka...

Will Lenney looked over at his friend aside him. George Owen Andrew, more commonly known as Memeulous or just George.

George looked back at him with mild curiosity, and Will couldn't hold back a slight blush. George was honestly entirely his type, though he never told his friend this and insisted he was straight.

George had this sort of swoopy dark brown hair and intense dark brown eyes that had a sort of copper-red sheen in the light.

It always succeeded to turn Will's face pink.

"What do ya want?" George grinned, and the other brunette had to turn his face away to hide the clear burning on his cheeks. "Nothin. Just slightly bored's all"

"You wanna record?" the 20 year old offered, a smirk crossing his face. "Because i reckon my channel will proper benefit from your square head. Might as well make our collabs minecraft videos to keep up the theme"

Will laughed and swatted at the younger man, eyes bright. "You're a knob George. But 'ey, i reckon that's what i like 'bout you.." the moment he said this he flushed slightly and looked away. George seemed confused for a moment before a light flush crossed his own cheeks. "A-arright mate, don't get too gay on me now!" he stammered, a nervous smile on his face as he stood up. "Ya want anything from the kitchen? I got alcohol"

Will shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure, sure.. Sounds fine"

His friend vanished into the kitchen before returning with..

"Vodka?" Will said in suprise, blinking rapidly. "Blimey Georgie, ain't that a bit strong for just, like.. Hangin' out?"

The other man shrugged, popping off the cap. "Ehhh, we 'aven't got much else to do, do we?"

"I suppose so, but.." the more concerned brunette sighed and gave in. "Arright then, hand it over"

\---An Hour Later---

An inebriated Will laid on his equally drunken friend, eyes half lidded as he looked up at the man he tried so hard to hide his sexuality to. The man he had awkward, nervous, stupid dumb feelings for.

His eyes had a glassy sheen as he contemplated the tired man above him. The tv blared on in front of them and the sun set in the sky. His heart began to palpitate, pupils dilating. His breath caught in his throat. 

"...Oy, George?"

His friend turned to him sluggishly, and was unable to respond as Will pushed his lips to his, alcohol taking the edge off and dissolving his inhibition. He paused for a moment in regret, moving back, but to his suprise his fellow youtuber pulled him back in with his hands in his hair, messing with his fluffy brown curls as he meshed their lips together in blissful union, fire streaking across their faces, sparks flying, Will feeling like he was soaring.

Finally, he pulled back.

"I thought you were straight" he managed out breathlessly, trying not to let his alcohol induced lead-ridden tongue slur his tone. George smiled blissfully down at him. "I though you were too, square head. But i guess squares DO have bends-"

Will cut him off by pulling him into another fierce kiss, this time allowing his tongue to enter his lips. George responded in kind, tilting his head, eyelashes fluttering as he positioned his hands on his partner's waist, trying to pull him deeper yet trying to push him away because it was too much and yet not enough.

They woke up that next morning laid on top of each other on the sofa, with strong hangovers and stronger feelings.


End file.
